Star Trek: To Boldly Go
by TheArmyForTomorrow
Summary: This Story pivots around two people the Martian Leemon Wolf and the Draconian Nalica. events that transpire and locations are based on Star Trek online and Star Trek with appearances of ships, weapons and other things from other franchises. To find out what is going on in this tale you will have to read it. period. M ratting to be safe. P.S. no good at summaries.


Chapter1.

Leemon smiled calmly at Admiral Daniels

"Are you mocking me!?" Daniels asked starting to lose his temper.

"No, not at all." Leemon replied still smiling.

"I'm going to vaporise that smile off of your face you murdering Martian Bastard!"

"You sure about that?"

Hang on… this doesn't make much sense to you guys, does it? Let's take this back. Way back.

Stardate 40759.5 (2363)

Leemon stared out the window at the Galaxy class starship that was being launched. To any other 13 year old it would be exciting and amazing to watch. But to Leemon all he saw was a ship with a ridiculously large saucer and comically small body edging its way out of the dry dock. As well as looking silly, Leemon saw it as a warship that once outfitted properly would come back to mars and rain death down upon his home.

At this present moment in time Star fleet was fighting a civil war against the people who resided on Mars. Eight years ago the Martians had risen up against their Starfleet masters in an effort to make mars independent and free of the poverty that it was in. Just because money wasn't used any more it didn't mean there wasn't poverty, now there were resources. These were used for creating clothes, food, school supplies, etc. for anyone who didn't work at Starfleet or any high position in a major company resources were limited.

Leemon, unlike a lot of the other Martian children, was not terribly poor. His mother worked as a weapons engineer making M-16 assault rifles, MP5 personnel defence weapons, Arctic Warfare Super Magnums and so on. His father was in charge of Mars' largest mafia and second in command of the free Mars militia. Both their lines of work brought in sufficient resources for Leemon to have a comfortable life although there were certain things he had to do and couldn't do. Things like he couldn't play outside and had to have an armed guard with him at all times.

In the time he had been cooped up in his house he had been making and modifying something of his own creation. Not a Lego set or a Bajorian moving puzzle but a .50 calibre automatic sniper rifle. But Leemon's favourite pastime was something he had to do; killing federation types, the first of which had been a Rear Admiral Upper Half. He killed him by luring him into an ally then shooting the nacelle of a crashed Danube class shuttle engulfing the man in a cloud of warp plasma, not a nice way to go even if Leemon said so himself. He also took part in many battles against Starfleet troops in the cities using his sniper from long range with the standard RIP ammo. RIP stood for Rapidly Invasive Projectile. It was essentially designed to break apart into little deadly pieces and one large lead cone at X number of meters from the target/targets turning any weapon into a ranged shotgun.

The Martian's 21st century weapons and devastating ammunition proved to be just as effective as Starfleet's phasers and photon grenade launchers. But the Martian's seemed to be very good at taking out high ranking members of Starfleet while not losing any of theirs. This would make Starfleet create a devastating new form of torpedo.

Stardate 42428.93857813306 (13:30.07 6.6.2365)

The Excelsior class cruiser U.S.S Midnight dropped out of warp in orbit of Mars. It had been sent out to give orbital support to federation ground forces using a new kind of torpedo. The role would have been given to the Enterprise but she had been called away for a humanitarian mission. Her captain had been reluctant to accept her orders but with the threat of being trialled as traitor to Starfleet she took them.

"Are we in position?" the captain asked with a sigh.

"Yes Ma'am." The helmsman replied.

The captain turned her chair to face the tactical officer. "Status of the new torpedoes?"

"Active and ready to be loaded captain" the Vulcan stated his voice devoid of any emotion as always, not caring for what they were about to do.

"Load the port tube." The captain ordered spinning her chair back towards the viewscreen. Deep inside the ship the torpedo elevator made a soft wiring as it ascended to collect the tube's payload. Once it reached the top a long black object that was rounded at both ends slid onto the elevator. It looked like any other torpedo but it did have one difference, a large black and yellow waring sign indicating that it was radioactive. The torpedo was Starfleet's newest and most deadly weapon. The Tri-cobalt torpedo, a weapon of mass destruction. It had been developed by section 31 and tested on a Klingon fleet before being given to the Midnight. Its sole purpose was to break the stalemate and give Starfleet the chance it needed to take back mars and now it had just slipped into the port torpedo tube and was primed.

"Captain, the torpedo tube is ready to fire." The Vulcan relayed to the captain.

The captain sat still as statue in her chair. "How many people in the city?"

"Approximately 1.5 inhabitants." The science officer replied in the same tone as the captain. After a few minutes that seemed like several eternities the captain gave her order.

"Launch the torpedo." She and the bridge crew watched as the blue orb sped towards Mars' surface. "May God have mercy on our soles…"

Leemon sat in his crow's nest looking down his sniper's scope. The breeze from a broken window blowing his dark brown ponytail over his shoulder. He had been sitting and looking for over six hours hoping to snipe some poor federation bastard but so far no one that he wanted to kill had walked into his crosshairs. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder making him jump. When he looked to see who it was knife raised he was med by the friendly smile of his fellow sniper.

"Oh you bastard, Arthur." Leemon half laughed lowering the knife.

"Well if anybody is going to surprise you Leemon it might as well be me." Arthur said jerking his head to the side to get his dirty blonde locks out his face. "I also brought us a nice hot flask of Vulcan tea." He then pulled a litre flask out his bag plus two metal mug and poured the steaming green liquid into one of them.

"Thank you." Leemon said as he took the mug, sipped it then turned to look out the window. Something shiny in the sky caught his eye. He squinted to see what it was, he then realised it was moving, getting bigger and bigger until it reached the city centre and created a dome of white light. "TAKE COVER!" Leemon screamed as he grabbed his riffle and rolled behind a re-enforced concrete pillar. The light was blinding and he could fell the head of the blast which must have been 20 plus miles away melting his clothes and boiling his skin. The pain eventually knocked him out.

When Leemon the first thing he knew was pain. His body felt like it was on fire. When he tried to move his back wouldn't come away from the pillar, he guessed that his metal weave armour had melted against the concrete and since cooled. He looked around to see if Arthur had made it to safety but his eyes rested on where his friend had been standing. In Arthur's place was a charred skeleton, a pile of slagged metal which presumably was the flask and his shadow, burnt onto another pillar arms raised to shield his face.

What Leemon couldn't see was the destruction outside his building. The impact crater was a mile wide and deep and anything within a ten mile radius had been vaporised. Hundreds of millions must have died but all Leemon could think of was the pain and hope of being rescued.

 **AN: hello every one this is my new Star Trek Online fic. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. please review, tell me what you think, give me some constructive criticism and tell me if I made any spelling mistakes and if I did tell me the word I messed up and the correct spelling I'll see you for the next chapter.**

 **Until then, live long and prosper.**


End file.
